


snoozles

by yayati



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles galore, I did write this instead of sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Beta, Sleepy Cuddles, alex just wants to sleep, charles?? fresh as hell, erik just want to know why???, hank is whipped, sadly not too spicy :(, sean is sean, there is also some spicy underwear involved, there is some butt touching, this is soft, we die like the disaster aroace agender messes we are, which means he is the best, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayati/pseuds/yayati
Summary: was i literally the only person ever to not know that snoozles means cuddling while sleeping??? was no one ever gonna tell??there is cuddling, butt touching , softness and a little bit of found family nonsense
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Alex Summers, sean/weed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	snoozles

**Author's Note:**

> i got sad and mad and frustrated about a few months ago when there weren't anymore hank x alex fics for me to read so i decided to write some!!  
> this is my first work!! and in classic fanfic author style i wrote this instead of sleeping, at 2am, so there's that  
> also i started writing another one but that had a bit of a?? plot??? and i was like???  
> so i dropped that for a moment and wrote some plotless fluff and im glad i did or else i would have taken another month before writing anything  
> 

Hank puts down his book on the bedside table and looks to the bundle curled up on his chest. 

The top of Alex’s head is peeking out from the soft and warm blankets he is swathed in. His hands are curled in loose fists under his chin and he is softly snuffling against Hank's chest, looking like the most adorable thing Hank has seen because he  _ is  _ the most adorable thing Hank has ever seen. He smiles to himself.

Looking out the window, Hank notices it has stopped snowing and now the sky is a cloudless black. 

It had been snowing non-stop since yesterday and there was nothing to be done about the freezing cold other than sit in front of the fireplace and get drunk or burrow in bed.

They had done all of it in that particular order. All four of them–Alex, Charles, Erik and Hank himself.

Sean being the ever-resourceful person he was, had provided for himself and hadn't emerged from his room at all.

Erik and Charles had slowly downed their glasses over a game of chess while Alex– having lived in Hawaii for most of his early life and then prison–unaccustomed with the East Coast weather had quickly downed his glass with a wince in an attempt to get some warmth in his limbs. 

He would have called it a nightcap, except they did it in broad daylight. 

At ten in the morning.

(After his transformation, Hank’s alcohol tolerance had strengthened by…..well he didn't know by how much but it did take him at least one whole bottle of Charles’ best stuff to even start to feel the beginnings of being tipsy.)

But he wasn't planning on getting inebriated anytime soon because, much to the boy’s chagrin, Alex was a lightweight and even more to his chagrin and Hank’s absolute delight he was a cuddly and sleepy drunk. 

That meant Hank was needed there for when Alex would turn to his drunk tendencies and wrap his limbs around the nearest human. And Hank was more than happy to provide.

Hank sighed and pulled Alex close enough that his head was tucked under his chin and his nose was buried against the fur of Hank’s neck. He let out a pleased hum and splayed a hand against Hanks fur.

Hank smiled. No matter how prickly Alex appeared to be he was just soft and needy as soon as they were alone. He loved to take care of Alex because he was precious and he deserved it.

_ God did he deserve it. _

Hank shifted his hold on Alex a bit and splayed one of his hands on his underwear-clad bottom. He was wearing the satin number in a soft powder blue that Alex had got especially because the dark blue lace it was trimmed with was almost the shade of Hank’s fur. 

He didn't wear it often, only once every few weeks. Because satin wasn't the most breathable and as much as it pleased Hank, Alex’s lovely bottom took priority.

He softly pet his ass under the blanket and squeezed the lithe body against him, nuzzling his hair. Revelling in the feeling of holding his lover against him and just feeling him breathe, at peace, against him.

As though taking encouragement Alex made a happy noise at the back of his throat and nuzzled his neck, rubbing a cheek against Hank. 

“Alex? Are you awake? ”

Alex mumbled unhappily and wriggled in Hank’s hold.

He smoothed his hand over his hair, “Hmm? What did you say?”

This time Alex grumbled a little louder, ”water.”

Hank pulled both of them up and adjusted Alex to sit up leaning against his chest. And looking at how the cantankerous idiot was flopping around he folded his knees to hold him up between the bracket of his legs.

“Here,” he held up a glass of water against his lips.

Alex made no move of removing the glass from Hank’s hold, gulped it down and flopped back onto Hank as if the act of water drinking had sucked out all his energy.

Amused, Hank huffed and set the glass down and once again wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist.

“You warmed up now?”

In response, Alex grumbled and pulled his hands up to his chest. Hank nosed the skin behind Alex’s ears and growled lowly. The blond’s head lolled onto his shoulder, providing better access to his growly lover.

Hank’s fur tickled his neck and he barely smothered a giggle in his shoulder, barely resisting Hank’s slow and teasing assault on his sensitive neck. He squeezed Hank's hands around him and taking his hint a hand reached under the layers of his sweater and shirt and ran against his skin and grasped his waist. Alex breathed a soft moan and twisted more into Hank's warmth.

A sleep-loose Alex, writhing in your lap, moaning softly was enough to test the control of a strong-willed person and, well, Hank was weak.

Very weak. And wanting so very badly for this boy.

He hooked a hand under his legs and another around his torso and turned Alex towards himself. Now Alex sat facing him and he could enjoy him in all of his sleep rumpled and soft-eyed glory. 

Blue eyes crinkled as they looked into Hank’s. He wiped off the tears that escaped from sleep softened eyes and softly kissed his nose, “Wake up snoozles.”

Alex huffed, “not my fault you’re like a fucking space heater and your fur’s better than the blanket.

Hank pinched his nose,” don't desecrate the room with your swearing.” This startles a laugh out of Alex.

“Hank I can think of at least two more things we did that did more to desecrate your room more than my swearing in the last 24 hours.”

Hank squeezes his bottom with a hand and gentles the other along his cheekbone.

“Wanna desecrate it some more.”

“Yes please,” Alex breathes against his lips. Hank smirks,” what a polite boy. Are you gonna be good for me? Hmm?”

To Hank's utter surprise Alex just hums and reaches forward to kiss him instead of telling him to shut up. _ What a good boy indeed,  _ he thinks and squeezes Alex's delightful ass once again.

With a huff, Alex glares at him,” sometimes I think you like my ass more than you like me.” He growls playfully,” Caught me there huh?”

Alex’s stomach makes an unhappy noise and he flops onto Hank's shoulder again. 

“Come on let's get dinner, it's night time already,” he nudges Alex who whines unhappily. 

“I don't wanna move. ‘s cold and ‘m sleepy.”

He fondly squeezes the back of his neck, ”fine, then I’ll dress you up and wrap you up in a blanket. That okay?” Sleepily, Alex nods. 

Feeling much like a mother hen, Hank finds Alex some sweatpants, pulls a pair of soft and thick woollen stockings on his feet, somehow manages to wrangle him into another sweater, bundles him in a blanket and throws on a sweater and socks himself. He picks up Alex, holding him against his chest and adjusts his head on his shoulder before getting out of the room.

He makes his way to the sitting room they most frequently use and sure enough, the fire in the hearth is roaring happily, Charles and Erik are playing a game of chess and Sean is splayed on one side of the couch, besides Erik.

Seeing him enter with Alex slumped on him, Erik raises an eyebrow at him. 

Charles looks at him with another one of his wide sparkling smiles and Sean giggles delightfully.

“Awww the baby is sleepy,” the idiot gushes.

“Make way,” says Hank, “the baby is asleep” and then he drops the human bundle on the couch between Erik and Sean. Alex flops onto Erik, who looks very alarmed for a minute and then gently shoves him off onto Sean, who happily coos at him.

By the time Hank comes back with food, Alex is halfway into Sean’s lap who is being very accommodating and Charles, chess game forgotten, has wheeled closer to the sofa.

“Awww! It's like having a pet! He’s so lovable like this! Charles! Charles come and give him pets!” 

Charles is looking very tempted and Erik just looks very exasperated and tired but also a little bit fond of this nonsense. Hank sets the food on the table and then picks Alex up and sets both of them down on the sofa and starts feeding him. Alex has to be nudged into chewing from time to time when he becomes even more sleepy and Sean never once stops cooing at him.

Erik and Charles are back at their chessboard when Sean sits up with a gasp.

“We should take a photo, you guys!”

With a defeated sigh Erik stands up to retrieve the camera and sets it up. 

Months later, when Charles’ school starts filling up with kids, several of them find themselves robbed of words when they notice a particular photo on the mantle of the sitting room that mostly the adults use.

There, in the frame is a photo of the teacher–who glares holes at everyone who does not take geography seriously–bundled in blankets, being held by the big blue polite man who is always prattling away in the labs, between the ginger whose exact purpose nobody knows and the scary man who helps them with their training and the Professor. 

Alex has yet to figure out why there is an ever-increasing population of children who suddenly snicker at him when they pass him in the hallways.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> was too sad dreaming about some butt touching because there isn't enough of it *sigh sigh*
> 
> its my first work so pls comment i have no idea what the hell i typed into google docs and copy pasted here??? hopefully ya'll have some insightful opinions!!
> 
> looking froward to hearing from you!


End file.
